A Whole New Light
by Swimfan724
Summary: My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept. R for slash, themes, language and other things in later chapters SLASH
1. First Kiss

**A Whole New Light**

Summery: My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept.

**_Disclaimer : _**This story is written for fun, and hopefully the entertainment of others. I make no money and make no profit except for the reviews people will hopefully give me. I love the WB and the writers of this show for making it.

Chapter 1

"Honestly, they were not **this** bad last year, were they?" Bright whispered close to Ephram's ear. As close as he could get without making Ephram uncomfortable.

"I can't remember. But seriously, this is High School! They've been playing those stupid instruments for who knows how long. This is just sad," Ephram whispered back as he turned his attention back to the performers on stage.

"I'm gone for one year and the school falls apart without me; what a shame. It really is quite a shame."

Ephram snorted, trying quickly to compose himself as people turned in their seats to look at him.

_Sorry,_ Ephram mouthed, causing Bright to laugh and even more people to turn. Both boys sunk slowly down in their seats, gazing back at the stage pretending to be oblivious.

"So, why did you bring me to this, uh…concert? Is that what they call this? A holiday concert?" Bright asked, still whispering.

"Because I didn't want to stay home tonight, Amy's sick and even if she wasn't, you know she hates the band-o." (_A/N_: in case you didn't know, a band-o is a kid who plays in the band)

"Hah!" Bright laughed out loud, slightly happy that Amy had gotten the flu.

Bright was quickly brought out of his sudden anger by a man in the audience standing up and turning in their direction.

"Would you be quiet? The rest of us are trying to enjoy the concert." He sat down and Ephram turned to a red-faced Bright.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Yes, yes it was. Don't make me laugh anymore or I swear I'll punch you."

"You wouldn't, cuz Amy would beat your ass – and that would make **me** laugh." Ephram stated with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice as he looked at the boy sitting next to him.

_Whatever makes you happy,_ Bright thought.

"So, anyway, the only reason you asked me to come was because you had nothing better to do? Not because it's been a whole month since we last hung out? 'Cause Ephram Brown, I'm hurt." At this, Bright made a sad puppy-dog face, batting his eyelashes and staring down at his shoes pretending to sniff.

"Cut it out Bright. You know were still tight. Tight like a tiger, as a matter of fact."

Bright looked back at Ephram, flashing his pearly whites. "I'm bored. Time to liven this place up, eh?"

Bright looked back at the stage and yelled, "Good lord, can at least ONE of you assholes play the right note?"

Several parents stood up looking angry and Bright grabbed Ephram and they both sprinted out of their seats and through the back door.

As both Ephram and Bright busted through the last set of doors and onto the parking lot, they doubled over with laughter.

"That was the truest thing I think I've ever heard you say." Ephram managed between breathes, still bending over.

"Thanks, but now's not the time. It looks as if they've sent the PTO or something after us" Bright pointed to through the window where an elderly man and a rather large woman were hurrying down the hall in their direction.

"To that bat mobile!" Bright exclaimed as they took of in the direction of Ephram's car.

Once inside, they immediately peeled out into the street and sped off into the night.

They drove for about 10 minutes until they pulled into an empty parking lot of a closed coffee shop somewhere on the outskirts of town.

"Well, I figured the concert would go 'till eleven. Its only 9:30. I have to be home by 12, so that two and a half hours we've got to kill. Any suggestions?" Ephram asked.

"Well, going home's a no go. Amy's sick and the 'rents have planed a romantic dinner. What about your place. Movie and popcorn?"

"I guess we could do that. Delia is over Nina's house and my dads probably just sitting around. And then we could hang out all night, since I'll be home. You wanna swing by Blockbuster?"

"Nah, we could just check out what's on T.V."

"Alright." With that, Ephram started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards home.

As the finally pulled into the Brown's drive-way, Bright's heart-beat quickened.

They walked into the dark house, which had no Nina, Delia or Dr. Brown.

"Dad?" Ephram yelled, wondering where his father could possibly be.

"Ok, well, I guess it's just us. Well, then we have an even better choice of what we can watch. Or eat. Or whatever really," Ephram waved his hand and turned towards the kitchen.

"You can just, uh…..get settled and I'll go make get us some soda and popcorn. K?" Ephram asked, glancing back over his shoulder as he made his way in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure, do you want a pillow or blanket or anything?" Bright asked trying to busy himself so he wouldn't get pre-hang jitters. _I've never felt like this before around him._

"Nah, it's pretty warm in here. You can get first pick on the tube then, give me about 5 minutes."

Bright sat down on the couch and turned on the television. It was set on MTV, and "The Real World" was on. Bright quickly switched the station to one of the Brown's many movie station, leaving it on _Clue._

After staring brainlessly at the TV. for a short amount of time, Ephram wandered over with a tray of popcorn and two bottles of Cherry Coke.

"Clue? This movie is so old. Are you sure that this is what you want to waste your turn on?" Ephram asked as he sat down next to Bright on the couch.

"Ya, well, you play Bach. He's old, right? Dead maybe?"

"Wow, how **did** you make it through 4 years of high school?"

"Looks" Bright teased, slowly inching his way closer to Ephram.

_It's now or never_

"Look, I just have one question. Ephram, were close friends. If there was anything, uh…, different about me, you wouldn't hate me for it, would you?"

"No. Of course not. I'm like…..super understanding. Why? Please don't tell me you killed someone. That's kinda different."

"Ok, well, I'm sorry. What about after this," Bright asked, slowly leaning foreword until his lips met a surprised Ephram's, and stopped. Bright was afraid to move, like if he froze and stayed like this Ephram wouldn't realized what had happened and this uncomfortable, yet "thing" that Bright had to do would never end.

Almost as Bright stopped moving, Ephram pulled away, looking more than shocked and a little scared.

"Uh…"

* * *

**Alright, that's my first chapter. Im in the middle of writing this fanfic and another about the OC. If you have gotten to this point of the story, please review and I will love you forever!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Tears and Tissues

**A Whole New Light**

Summery: My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept.

**_Disclaimer: _**This story is written for fun, and hopefully the entertainment of others. I make no money and make no profit except for the reviews people will hopefully give me. I love the WB and the writers of this show for making it.

Chapter 2

* * *

Ephram continued looking at Bright for a few more silent moments before shifting his gaze to the carpet. 

"Wow," he whispered under his breathe as he looked back at Bright, then quickly to the carpet again.

"Look, I didn't mean for that to happen. Well, actually, I did, but I'm sorry about it." Bright tried to apologize, but Ephram didn't even seem to hear him.

"Ephram, are you all right? I really am sorry," Bright tried again, but still in vain.

They both continued to stare off in silence. Bright had begun to find the coffee brewer in the kitchen increasingly interesting, but he snuck quick glances at Ephram every once and a while. It was at his most recent glance that he saw what looked to be tears welling up in Ephram's eyes.

"Ephram? Is everything alright?" Bright asked, moving closer to him on the couch.

"No, no, this can't be happening," Ephram whispered under his breath again, slowly getting up from the couch.

"I swore her I wouldn't" he continued as he stood fully, starting to walk away from Bright.

"Ephram? Ephram, what is it!" Bright stood to follow, but Ephram kept walking faster, until he ran into the bathroom. Bright hurried as fast as he could behind him, but not before Ephram made it to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

"Ephram, what is wrong! I'm sorry for kissing you, but what's the deal!"

Bright started knocking on the door and continued yelling, but he could hear Ephram's sobs between pauses.

"Please Ephram! Tell me what's wrong! Please!" Bright yelled as he was getting both increasingly worried and angry.

"EPHRAM!" He yelled, almost ready to break down the door.

As Bright took a step back to do whatever he was planning to do, the door opened to reveal a sullen, red-eyed Ephram staring at his shoes looking extremely uncomfortable. His clothes had been ruffled for whatever reason, and the floor behind him was littered with crumpled tissues. He was shaking his hands, acting very nervous.

It struck Bright how much he looked like a little boy after being yelled at.

"I promised her I'd never think that way about another boy as long as I lived." Ephram whispered, avoiding eye contact with Bright.

"What do you mean? Promised who? Wait, you…..huh?"

"I'm sorry Bright. I've got issues." Ephram responded with a slight laugh.

"Ephram, come on. It's me. You could tell me anything," Bright said as he stepped forward towards Ephram.

"I promised," he sighed as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Bright stepped carefully behind Ephram and shut the bathroom door. He took Ephram by the shoulders, careful not to force him, and led him back to the couch.

He sat him down, grabbed the box of tissues on the coffee table and placed them on Ephram's lap, and sat down opposite him.

"What was that all about?" Bright asked as he gestured towards the bathroom. "Oh, and sorry about the," he paused and lowered his voice, "the, uh, kiss.

"It's ok. It's my fault."

"How the hell could that be your fault?" Bright asked, staring wide-eyed at the smaller boy sitting next to him.

"I've had this kind of, um…., small crush on you since you first made fun of me. I never thought anyone in this town would feel the same way as me – let alone………you."

Bright stared openmouthed at Ephram, not knowing what to say.

"You…..you like…..mmm mm, me?" he stuttered.

"Well, I don't know now. I mean, I've been with Amy for months. I love Amy. And I swore that when I left New York I would never feel what I felt for boys again."

"Why would you swear something like that? I mean, I don't really like guys you know. It's just you," and with that Bright smiled shyly, and Ephram finally looked up meeting Bright's gaze.

"It's nothing, really. But back in New York, I had this thing for this other guy I knew, but I wasn't sure what to do. So I asked my mom, and she got really angry. She told me that I wasn't gay and that I should never have thoughts like that. So when she died, I…I figured what I had said to her was the last thing in her mind. I decided that I w-w-would never let myself feel like that for another b..bbb…boy. Stupid right?" Ephram asked, as his crying became increasingly noticeable as he talked. Towards the end he started choking back tears, but Bright could see he had to finish what he was saying.

"No. of cour - , well yes. Ephram, it is stupid. You can't let another person dictate your feelings." Bright paused, searching for the right thing to say. But then, Ephram looked up into Bright's eyes, and somewhere inside him he knew.

"You are who you are. When you came her you had purple hair! You are your own person. So what. Your mom didn't like the fact that you were gay. Or you had feeling for another dude. Big deal. I bet if my parents found out I tried to kiss you they wouldn't exactly throw a party either. But we are who we are, Eph. I can't help the fact that when I see you walk down the street it pains me inside that I can't be with you; walk next to you holding your hand. I know it can never happen. Were from two totally different worlds and your dating my sister! But Ephram, just know that what happened here tonight goes to show that we are all individuals. Remember that."

"Thanks Bright." Ephram laughed, still crying, but smiling both inside and out. "How come we don't have more of these little motivational conversations?"

"I don't know. Probably because you'd end up crying every time, you little dork."

Ephram laughed again, and it made Bright swell inside seeing him happy again.

"Can you do me one favor though?" Bright asked.

"Sure. What?" Ephram responded, scooting closer to Bright on the couch, readying himself for something he wanted to do ever since Bright kissed him 30 minutes ago.

"Can you---" but Bright couldn't finish what he started to say because Ephram had leaned foreword, straddled Bright's waist and pressed his lips upon Bright's.

* * *

**Alright, that's that. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please R & R so I know there are people out there reading! **


	3. Making Out

**A Whole New Light**

Summery: My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept.

**_Disclaimer: _**Again - I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the WB and writers of the show. I make no $$ - so don't sue!

-Just one small note for this chapter and will come to play in later chapters; I will be writing this as if Ephram never had sex with Madison, therefore never had sex period, Madison never got pregnant and never had to leave. So, they never got together and she is still babysitting for Delia. Wahoo!

* * *

Chapter 3

As Ephram continued to press his lips to Bright's, Bright opened his eyes in surprise. He quickly shut them again, trying to remember what he saw; Ephram's eyes closed in concentration, but a look of slight enjoyment spread across his face. The look he wore when he played a piece and thought no one else was around.

Then, after a moment or two of sitting in stunned silence, he reacted the only way he knew how; by allowing his lips to relax and connect with Ephram's.

They continued like that, kissing softly, allowing their lips to slide over one another, when they both realized they hadn't breathed. They both opened their mouths and gasped for air, instinctively pulling away.

Ephram made to lean foreword to continue the kiss, but Bright stopped him by placing his hand on his chest.

"What?" Ephram asked, still slightly out of breathe.

"Are you sure that you really want to be doing this? I mean, well….." he paused, averting his eyes and looking uncomfortable.

"You mean………..Amy."

"Exactly," Bright responded, but very softly.

Ephram seemed to consider this briefly, before leaning into Bright's hand and onto his lips. Bright allowed him to kiss him briefly, enjoying every nano-second before he remembered his sister. _Not exactly who I want to think about when I'm making out with Ephram._

Bright tried to pull away to speak, but Ephram pressed on. Or in.

Ephram increased the friction between himself and Bright, putting more effort into the kiss. As he added more force to the kiss, he slowly allowed his lips to part and his tongue to pass between.

Ephram parted his mouth for air before pressing his tongue to Bright's lips, asking for entry.

Bright coincidently took a breathe at the same time, parting his mouth and found Ephram massaging his tongue. He immediately forgot about Amy and focused on the electricity in his mouth.

Bright relaxed his neck which had been craned the whole time, resting on the cushion behind him.

Ephram allowed the lips to part briefly as he shifted his weight to Bright's waist, and lowered his head back down.

He began to kiss Bright again, allowing every second of pleasure to pulse through him. This time, Bright's tongue came out of his mouth and into Ephram's.

Bright marveled at how it tasted of Cherry Coke, and knew he would never be able to drink the stuff again without of familiar tightening in his pants.

* * *

Ephram continued to kiss Bright deeply, allowing himself to moan very softly every couple of minutes, enjoying the slight squirm he felt underneath him. 

Bright, the whole time, had slowly been sneaking his arm from beside him and it was now tracing light circles on the back of his neck, right before he allowed it to relax and press Ephram even closer to him.

Ephram reveled of the light touch someone like Bright was using on him, and it only made Ephram want to try harder to impress Bright.

He lowered his hips, if only slightly, to touch Bright's and begin to grind together. It was just at this moment that he heard the scratch and click of the lock to the front door and in less than a second he was off Bright and had a handful of popcorn waiting to be eaten.

Bright was more than confused, with swollen lips, a red face and ruffled hair; he looked longingly at the boy sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

Ephram chanced a glance back at Bright, and seeing that Bright had no idea what had happened, he nodded with his head towards the front door where Dr. Brown was struggling to get the door open.

"Dad!" Ephram yelled as he passed from the porch to the hallway so as to let him know they were home.

"Hey Eph. Your home early." He stated as he continued walking into the house when he noticed Bright sitting on the couch.

"Oh, and we have a visitor! Hey Bright! You guys are sure home…" he paused, glancing at the clock," sooner than expected. Did the concert end early?"

"No, we just got bored." Ephram answered in a bored voice. It struck Bright how easily he had slipped from a 16-year old boy making out to a kid making small talk with his father.

"Oh, well, are you spending the night Bright?" It was at that point that Ephram returned the longing look Bright had been giving him only seconds before, but Bright knew he couldn't.

"Nah, I can't. I actually have to stay home tomorrow to watch the sis. She's got the flu or something and the 'rents want me home with her." Bright finished this statement just as he started, sounding as though he wished it weren't true and he really didn't want to.

"Oh, well, maybe you can go visit Ephram. Madison made some extra dinner before Delia went over to Nina's earlier, so you could take some over for Amy."

"Alright," Ephram replyed as Bright stood from the couch, fake-stretching and yawning as he glanced again at the clock.

"I'd better be going. The parents set and early curfew on Friday so I think I better head home. Thanks for everything Ephram. I'll see you later Dr. Brown."

"Bye Bright," Dr. Brown waved as he was looking through the mail, and Ephram answered, "I'm gunna walk Bright out. I'll be right back."

Ephram grabbed a scarf from the coat wrack before following Bright out, making sure that the porch light was out.

"Look, I'm sorry I gotta go," Bright apologized,"but I really do have to be home.

"Can I call you tomorrow, or would that be too soon?" Bright asked, and even through the darkness Ephram could tell he was blushing.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Ephram leaned foreword, placing a kiss on Bright's lips when the porch light went on and he pulled back immediately.

"See you later," Ephram waved as he quickly returned inside with a quick wave through the window.

* * *

**Alright! Next chapter up! I would really like to keep this story going, but I'm not sure how to get through the next few chapters. I would kill for some more reviews and any advice on what to put in the next few would be gladly appreciated. Luv ya! Also, anyone willing to be a beta for me would be super**


	4. Wrong Thinking

**A Whole New Light**

Summery: My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept.

**_Disclaimer: _**Again - I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the WB and writers of the show. I make no $$ - so don't sue!

-Just one small note for this chapter and will come to play in later chapters; I will be writing this as if Ephram never had sex with Madison, therefore never had sex period - Madison never got pregnant and never had to leave. So, they never got together and she is still babysitting for Delia. Wahoo!

* * *

Chapter 4

"You seem happy today," Delia stated between bites of her Cap'n Crunch cereal.

"It's the coffee, I swear," Ephram replied, still groggy from sleep.

"No, you seemed happy last night too. You and Bright have fun?" Andy chimed in, adding his two cents. At this, Ephram slightly blushed, remembering the previous night's events, before he shoved his head into the refrigerator so as not to be seen.

"Eh, it was alright. Just another Friday night. I think I'm gunna head over to Amy's to check up on her – now I know Madison put some extra noodle soup in here from the night before…" Ephram quickly made up and excuse to be looking in the fridge before his blushing subsided.

"I think it's towards the back, behind it, no, the milk….…no, **behind** the milk. Here, I'll get it," Andy said as he pushed Ephram away from the food in his quest to get the soup.

"Thanks Dad. Well, if you can put that in another container I'm gunna go get a shower and head over."

"You got it," Andy replied, winking and turning back to Delia as Ephram trumped off towards his bedroom.

"Something definitely _has_ changed" Delia muttered to herself as he slurped the rest of her milk out of the bowl.

* * *

"Hello Ephram - How are you?" Rose Abbot asked as she greeted Ephram at the front door of her house. 

"I'm fine. How about you? You look well." Ephram answered, peering briefly behind her into the house.

"Oh, I'm fine – thanks for asking. I assume your hear to see Amy then. Oh! And I see you brought soup. I'll just take that into the kitchen and you can head on upstairs. She's lying in bed and feeling as miserable as ever." Rose stated as she disappeared into the back part of the house.

Ephram quickly entered the house, shutting the door behind him and heading up the stairs.

"Hey cutie," he whispered as he entered her room, glancing around her room and slowly walking over to her bed.

"Oh, hey Ephram." Amy greeted Ephram as he walked in with a very stuffy nose and sounded as though she was crying.

"God, you sound horrible." Ephram joked, smiling at the mess of a person lying in bed with hundreds of used tissues littered on the floor.

"I feel even worse." Amy answered dismally as she blew her nose rather loudly.

"Well, I brought some soup for you. It's not great, but its chicken noodle.

"Ooh" Amy coo-ed with delight. "My favorite!"

"I know. I thought you might enjoy it."

"Oh no! I'm sorry Ephram, but you can't stay in here with me. I've got strep and it's contagious." Amy squeaked as he tried to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Oh, ok then. Well, I guess I'll go……uh……I know. I saw an interesting article about turtles on the coffee table downstairs. I'll go read that."

"I'm sorry Ephram; I just don't want you to get to close. I thought you were just coming for a quick visit. That's what you said on the phone."

"It's ok. Really. I'm not doing anything today anyway. I'll see myself out." At that Ephram walked out of Amy's room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Ephram smiled briefly as he heard the Abbot's car pull out of the drive-way, and a quick glance out the window confirmed it. The Abbot's – both Abbots, were leaving. Ephram made a move to sound as though he was heading down the steps, but quickly and quietly tip-toed over to Bright's room. The door was slightly ajar, and Ephram risked a quick glance inside.

Bright was lying in bed, still asleep without a shirt on, and a leg sticking out of the thin sheet lying on top of him.

Ephram turned slowly, upset that Bright wasn't awake. He quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and switching on the radio.

_As long as I'm here, I guess I'll get something to drink_

He sat down on the nearest bar stool and closed his eyes, listening to the music coming in loud and clear.

He started to sway slightly, finding that the song playing was his favorite of all time, The Rat.

He sat like that for some time, until the song ended and the next one began, that he sensed he wasn't alone in the kitchen.

He was only able to see for a brief second before his vision was compromised. But he didn't care.

Bright had leaned in to kiss him, and when Ephram opened his eyes his face moved slightly foreword – placing his lips in the perfect place to brush his lips against Bright's.

Bright stood like that, bend foreword, head craned upwards, feeling very uncomfortable for a few seconds as they both savored the "hello" kiss.

"Mornin'" Ephram said, surprised that Bright was awake after only minutes ago he had been sleeping soundly.

"Ditto." Bright replied, sounding very tired.

"Weren't you just…." Ephram started, "Asleep?" Bright finished his statement.

"Ya, but I'm a light sleeper. I heard the door shut and wondered who it was. Imagine my surprise to follow them downstairs and find you sitting in my kitchen, jammin' out to Walkmen."

"Sorry about that," Ephram apologized, looking away.

"It's fine now," Bright smiled, and Ephram found he couldn't feel a little bit better.

"So, you're here. Any reasons?" Bright asked with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Actually, yes. I came to visit Amy and brought some soup." At this, Bright's face fell and his gaze moved to the doorway.

"So, apparently you didn't tell her about us."

"What do you mean, **us?**"

"What do you mean what do you mean? We totally made out on your sofa last night."

"I know, but that's all we did. We made out. Ya know? I thought that that's what you….." Ephram saw the look on his face and he trailed off.

"You thought wrong, Brown." Bright stated, stone-faced and impassive. He spun around and walked out of the kitchen, yelling "You know the way out, if you wouldn't mind" as he stomped back up the stairs.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 4! Well, I know exactly how I want much of this story to play out, except the beginning "phases" Any help on how I should go about this is welcome, and even more so would be some reviews!**


	5. Sloppy Seconds

**A Whole New Light**

Summery: My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept.

**_Disclaimer: _**Again - I don't own the show or the characters; they belong to the WB and writers of the show. I make no $$ - so don't sue!

I want to say thank you to all who have reviewed and I love each and every one of you!

Chapter 5

* * *

It took all of Ephram's mind seven seconds to register what had just happened and to do something about it. He leaped foreword, shutting off the radio, disposed of the extra water and hurried back up the stairs.

He could see that Amy was back asleep through the crack in the door, and figured Bright wasn't since he could hear the music pounding through the walls.

He slowly knocked on the door, hoping, praying that Bright would answer.

The door opened far enough for Bright to stick his head out and say simply, "I don't want to talk to you."

He started to close the door, but Ephram acted quickly and stuck his shoe between the wall and door.

"Well I do." Ephram returned, hoping that would suffice.

He allowed the door to open further, revealing a shirtless Bright standing in the dark of his room.

"Talk"

"I'm sorry for what I said down there, but this is all really new…ya know?"

"No I don't" Bright responded.

"Well, it's just, how do I know this isn't some little, um….thinger." Ephram mentally slapped himself for saying something so stupid at a time like this.

"Seriously though," Ephram continued, hoping to sound smarter," I'm 16. Your 19 and I…..I just don't know. 14 hours ago we were making out on my sofa, and now I'm just kinda confused." Ephram finished, feeling dumber than when he started and realized he should just stop talking.

"Ephram…..do you have any idea how long I've wished that I could just touch you? Hold you hand? Be able to talk to you? Kiss you on….on the cheek or something? Spend any time whatsoever with you? No, I didn't think so. Well, since the first fucking time I ever saw you. I looked at you day in and day out, just walking around alone and I wanted to be the one to stand by you."

"How come you never said anything to me then? You sure acted as though you hated me," Ephram asked in a small voice, averting his eyes to the carpet.

"Why do you think? I was **scared**, Ephram. Scared shitless. I mean, its not as though I've ever felt like this before. The first time I saw you in school, everything about me seemed to just……change. What would you think if you were just some normal, popular football jock, not to mention completely hetero male in high school who is suddenly attracted to some new stranger- a boy I might add- and go completely gooey inside? Freak out?"

"Yes? Well, I suppose," Ephram answered again, still staring anywhere but at Bright.

"Well, that's what I did. I freaked out and the only thing I could do was to treat you like shit – and that was the worst possible thing I could do. And I apologize. I wish I never did. I wish I could have just……….kissed you when I saw you. But that would have been…..awkward to say the least."

"But Ephram, you need to realize that you are perfect in every sense of the word. And I wish I could have that. But I know I can't. 'Cause it would be wrong. _And_ I would betray my sister. I want you so bad Ephram Brown," Bright said, punctuating his feelings by placing his hand on Ephram's cheek and guiding him to look at Bright's face.

"I'm sorry for kissing you yesterday. I shouldn't have. I'll just forget about it. I really am sorry." At this Bright's eyes began to water, and Ephram leaned foreword and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I want you too Bright."

"I find that hard to believe Ephram. And even so, if you did, why make me your sloppy seconds?" Bright asked, trying hard not to let a tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

**Alright, Chapter 5. Again, I'm updating really quickly with short chapters cuz' I want to get to the better stuff and more interesting things – but this is the only way I know how. So please Please please review and I love you!**


	6. Riding Dirtttty

Summery: My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept. I haven't worked on this in like, 2 years, so reviews, no matter how harsh are welcome. I'd really like to get back into the swing of things.

Disclaimer : This story is written for fun, and hopefully the entertainment of others. I make no money and make no profit except for the reviews people will hopefully give me. The show's been cancelled, but I still don't own it or anything related. Enjoy!

It had been a week since Ephram had seen Bright after their last spat in Bright's bedroom. Not like Ephram had wanted it to be that long, but it only seemed right to give him space. Give both of them some space.

And also keep away from Amy; clear his head with that matter too. Thankfully she still had the strep, so he had great reason for staying on the complete other side of the street. It wasn't until Sunday night that Ephram Brown realized he would have to deal with Bright again.

Sitting on his bed, staring at the poster of Beethoven, hoping the deaf man would spark some sort of brilliant epiphany, the sudden ringing of the Brown's house phone brought him speeding back to the present.

"Ephram, it's for you. Bright's on the phone."

He effortlessly rolled over his bead, grabbing one of the house phones mid-roll, and landed gracefully on the carpeted floor; as graceful as a 16 year old boy can be that is.

"Ephram Brown speaking, how can I help youuuuu," he stated as he dragged out the last word.

"It's Bright. I just wanted to know if I'm taking you to school tomorrow. If you want to ride your bike again, that's fine. Just, ya know, after our last interaction I didn't know how you wanted to…do you want a ride or not?"

"Of course I want a ride. We're expecting an amazing high of 33 degrees tomorrow, and there is no way I'm riding my bike it that. And by that I mean, please pick me up Bright. I feel like I'm talking out of my ass."

"That's…hot. Okay, whatever. I'll be there same time as always. Be ready to ride, or be ready to….ride" And at that, Bright hung up. Short and to the point, no emotion in any of that conversation. 

"Last week you were so happy Eph, you're like a girl. One day you're on cloud nine, skipping to the beat of your own stupid song, and the next you're literally drowning yourself in your Lucky Charms. Cheer up loser, and stop moping," Delia stated over breakfast.

"Yeah yeah, you turn 13 and suddenly you're Dr. Phil. Go talk to Oprah and get back to me," Ephram responded as he finished eating and finished backing his back-pack. He glanced at the clock: 7:45 A.M. 5 minutes until Bright should be pulling up. 5 minutes to think of what to say.

Not.

"Ephram, Bright just pulled up!" Delia yelled from the kitchen.

As he grabbed his stuff, his nerves started tighten and whatever he had been thinking went out the window with his cool and calm exterior. He trudged out to Bright's truck, opened the door and hopped in, catching a quick glance at the blonde before any words were exchanged.

"Hey," he said, and nothing further. He pulled out of the driveway, eyes on the road and concentrating on getting them to school in one piece.

"Bright, we have to talk," Ephram started, knowing that he would have to be the instigator. 

"We don't have to do shit Eph. I talked, and I'm done. But feel free to say whatever you want."

This is going to be more difficult than I thought Ephram thought. "Bright, I don't really know what to say. I don't know what you want me to say, or what I want me to say," Ephram began, realizing if he started talking he wouldn't stop. "I told you this before: this is so so new. I took my vow of Gay-Chastity, and broke it for you. I wasn't planning on dating Amy, and then falling for her brother. I wasn't expecting to be making out with you on the couch only a week ago, and then screwing it all up because…because I just don't know. I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't exactly been the same ever since that night of the holiday concert. I mean, please. This sexy, sexy man does not cry on a regular basis, contrary to popular belief. And I'm done making any more attempts at humor, because it is not working," he finally finished, gazing over at the boy seated next to him.

At that, Bright pulled them into his assigned parking space outside the high school, and breathed a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to say either. Or how to look at you, act. What tone I should address or how to move. I've never liked a boy, which I also told you. Obviously, this isn't easy for either one of us. But I'm prepared to suck it up and deal, because apparently this isn't what you want."

Bright leapt out of his truck, he hit the lock button and strode quickly into the school, leaving Ephram staring at his back, foot halfway out of the car. The keys still sat on the front seat, and Ephram slid over. He suddenly realized that he really did want Bright, no matter how hard he was going to have to fight for him. 


	7. Akward

**Disclaimer :** This story is written for fun, and hopefully the entertainment of others. I make no money and make no profit except for the reviews people will hopefully give me. The show's been cancelled, but I still don't own it or anything related. Enjoy! 

**Summery:** My second fanfic – this one about Ephram and Bright. Hopefully love develops and Everwood learns to accept. I haven't worked on this in like, 2 years, so reviews, no matter how harsh are welcome. I'd really like to get back into the swing of things. Oh, and the thought below is just a big run-on, which I realize. And obviously I'm taking some creative liberty on these characters, and this story is headed in the direction my head is taking it. And yes, I agree that any discussion like the one to follow would never actually happen between two sane people.

* * *

As he pulled up to the Abbott's house, thoughts continued to race in his mind. I'm gay and like guys I want to be with Bright so bad but I've never liked a guy before This doesn't mean I'm really gay right? I mean, I liked Amy for so long Actually, I loved Amy god I hope she has answers, she always has answers I need someone to talk to, but why Amy? Should I turn around, because now's the time but wait, do I like boys at all? Yes, I like Bright. A lot.

* * *

"Ephram!" Amy squealed, certainly not expecting to see his face in her room at 8:30 in the morning. "What are you doing here? Didn't school start," she paused as she glanced at the clock, "like 20 minutes ago?" 

"I have to talk to you. Please, just…listen," Ephram started, taking a quick breath. Amy's surprised look began to fall, and she sank into bed.

"I'm in a kind of dilemma. And I don't even know where to start," he said as he glanced around the room, taking in the mess on the floor. "Here goes," he took another quick breathe, wiping his palms on his jeans. "Amy, I think that…I think that I like guys. Wait, no. I don't think that I do, I know I do. Which doesn't mean," he paused as she began to squirm underneath the blankets, and her intense stare bore into his. "that I don't still love you. It's just…I don't know. This has to be the 100th time I've said this today, but GOD, this is so new!"

Amy just stared at Ephram, seemingly not saying a word. Then, "well, duh."

Waiting for a verbal lashing, or an incoherent amount of babble was what he expected, but certainly not a 'well, duh.' "You…knew?" Ephram asked, more than surprised at her reaction.

Amy reached up from the bed, and placed her hand on Ephram's. "I know you're not gay Ephram. I know that for a fact," she stated with a light smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Boys who like only boys don't kiss girls like that."

"Whoa woah whoa woah whoa," Ephram said, holding up his hand to stop her talking. "All of this…feeling happened…a week ago! I haven't even had time for thoughts like this. Come on Amy, I haven't even had the time to tell myself about how much society will frown on me when I tell others, or that I won't be able to collect my non-existent social security in 20 years if I'm still kissing guys. How the hell have you already figured all this out in a matter of 2 minutes?"

"Because, I know you Ephram Brown," Amy returned. "and I love you. Ever since you came here last year, I knew there was something different about you. I mean, you didn't walk around flitting your wrist or staring at some random guy's ass, but you didn't really whistle sexy time at every girl that walked by, or try whisper sweet sweet nothings in my ear either."

"Then, what the hell is wrong me with? How can I want to be with you one second, and then the next…not?" Ephram asked, still in awe of Amy.

"It's called Bisexuality Ephram. It means you bat for both teams. Chase the chicken and hunt the beaver. You like guys and girls, and it's not exactly new, so don't feel special about yourself."

"Oh man, my head," Ephram began to rub his temples as he got of Amy's bed and began to pace the floor. "Aren't like, gay guys supposed to figure all this out over the period of like, 5 years? And I have you ramming this all down my thought in a matter of 5 minutes. Man you're good."

"I know. I think it's the strep. It must increase the serotonin level in my brain or something, I don't even know. But whatever, you know I'm here to help you Ephram. Always have been, since the first time we met. And if that means I have to supervise you getting into Bright's pants instead of my own, so be it," she said with a smile on her face. Something she had wanted to say since the day he had come to visit her with soup only a week ago.

"I…you…how you…Bright? How do you know about Bright and I?" he stammered, even more awestruck than before.

"You're kidding right? First of all, you two are inseparable. Even if I didn't already think you liked boys, the amount of time you two spend attached at the hip would make even the most right-wing bible thumper question your relationship. And for the record, I am a little bit jealous."

"Amy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" Ephram asked, sitting back down on her bed.

"Of course I do dummy. But still, I wish you still had those googly eyes for me and not my older brother. Let's be honest, that is a little bit awkward."

Ephram had to laugh out loud, and thank Zeus and whatever other gods were to thank that he had the friends he had. "But…Bright's barely talking to me. Which I guess I deserve after last week. My god, I never even told you what happened between us. Or…anything between us for that matter."

"It's fine, I've already figured it all out. Last week, when you two had your little tiff, I wasn't really asleep. Heard the whole thing actually. Gave me a little entertainment, which I desperately needed since I've been holed up in this joint for the past 14 days."

"Okay, so if you're so goddamn invested and educated in this bizarre relationship, what am I supposed to do? He left me in his car today, just sitting there, staring at his back. I've been trying to tell him that I want to…try. I don't know. I wasn't even planning on any of this happening. I was supposed to come here, tell you that I think you like boys, you scream, freak out and call me dirt and disgusting. Then you kick me out right before you lose your voice again, and I'm forced to drive Bright's car back to school, where he would continue to avoid me for the rest of the day. Then I would have to go on without any friends whatsoever for who knows how long, until I walk into some random kid who also happens to be into piano or fighting with his parents and being misunderstood, and we bond over that, and I find myself having to start all over, without the two most important people in my life."

Amy just stared, trying not to laugh. "Ephram Brown, instead of telling Bright how you feel about him, you have to show him."

* * *

Just another note, if you read this and wondered what the hell I was thinking, please go up and read my summery again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
